


A Gift from Santa

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: Christmas stuff, Does this hurt, Gen, a bit of both, does it not hurt, pre-destiny, when leon was emilio that is, young leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Emilio doesn't believe in Santa but Marian works hard to show him that Santa is, in fact, real.





	A Gift from Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@rieeemagne (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40rieeemagne+%28tumblr%29).



> Merry pattymas to the meme friend!!
> 
> CAN U FREAKIN BELIEVE HOW LONG WE ARE BUDDIES?!?! i cant tbh. I really hope we continue to be the bestest of meme buddies that we are and im amazed u can bear with the nonsense I do- i love u so much and I hope u enjoy this gift! its free from typosis btw (...unfortunately) ANYWAYS ENJOY!

His father always forgot the important dates Emilio knew that but there was one person who didn’t.

Children often got gifts from their dearest family on birthdays and such occasions but Emilio got none of that. His father never remembered even those small dates and Emilio in turn never got anything.

“Emilio, are you excited for tomorrow?” Marian smiled pouring his tea for Leon who was reading a book.

Emilio looked up from the book he was confused. “What for?”

It was the first Marian ever saw a child not excited for Christmas- everyone loved presents! She looked up. “For Christmas! Don’t you know about Santa?”

“That lie of a man who gives gifts to good children and coal for others?” Emilio asked. “Of course I know him.”

“That’s a little bit harsh to poor Marian young master.” Chaltier laughed but Emilio ignored him and returned to his book.

“But you don’t believe in him!?” Marian gasped- a child who doesn’t believe in Santa- is that possible?

“Of course I don’t believe a fairytale.” Emilio frowned. “Why would I?”

“But Santa is real!” Marian exclaimed.

“Then if he is- why did I never get a present from him?” Emilio questioned. He knew Marian just wanted him to be happy but he wasn’t that much of a fool to believe a legend.

Marian thought a bit- it was a good rebuttal but she knew the answer. “Because you never ever placed a Christmas tree in your house.”

Emilio looked unconvinced. “Is that really why?”

“A tree is how he knows you believe in him, if you believe in him then he gives a gift,” Marian added. “We just need to find a tree.”

Yes, all he, a nine-year-old boy, had to do to prove Santa is real is to bring a massive tree and place it in the living room… It was impossible because Emilio needed to ask his father for the permission nights before and if he even agreed he could get one. But tomorrow is Christmas.

“Let’s test this theory next year then. I will prove to you it’s wrong.” Emilio said without looking up. “With Christmas tomorrow it’s impossible to get a tree.”

Marian giggled. “No it’s not- mind waiting a minute?”

Emilio nodded and watched Marian leave the room, he tried to go back to reading a book, but Emilio couldn’t focus. Five minutes have passed and she hadn’t come back and both Emilio and Chal started to get tired.

Chal sighed. “Why is she taking so long?”

“I don’t know where she plans to get a tree but I am very sure it won’t fall out of the sky.” Emilio sighed. “We need to wait a bit.”

After thirty minutes Chal and Emilio started to doubt she found a tree but she came back proving them wrong. She was carrying a small tree half her size and tucked underneath her arm was a small box. She carefully placed the tree near him and opened the box revealing ornaments of all colors.

Emilio watched them in complete surprise. Chal laughed. “They look amazing! Young master!”

“It’s never too late to start decorating you know?” She smiled.

Emilio closed his book and slowly both Marian and him carried the tree to a more suitable place in the room (Marian has told him she didn’t need help carrying it but Emilio felt bad for letting her carry it alone all this way) they chose to settle it next to his bed and started to decorate the small tree carefully. Chal laughed to himself, it was so odd seeing a person not believe in Santa start decorating the tree for Santa to come. After they decorated Emilio put the star on top of the tree, it wasn’t a big tree so it was pretty easy for him to put and he went to bed. Marian had to remind him not to wake up and check the tree- otherwise, Santa won’t come. Emilio nodded and went to bed.

_____

The next day Emilio woke up to an odd sight, the tree next to him had a single wrapped box underneath him… Was it Santa?

Chal laughed. “So Marian was right!”

Emilio shook his head. “No… He must be a fairytale- there is no way that is for me.”

But Emilio carefully picked it and turned it and he was proven wrong when he found a tag ‘To Emilio.’ Emilio blinked and slowly tore the wrapping paper and it revealed a white box. Emilio hesitated slightly but then opened a box to reveal two handmade plushies, one with black hair and blue eyes- it resembled him but… It appeared cuter- he had a big head and a small body -it looked like a mascot rather than the real him. And the other plush resembled Chaltier- it was smaller than the Emilio plush but still equally as cute, though there was careful attention to detail to the shape of his blade and the shape of the grip- it was perfect.

“Is… That me?” Chaltier asked.

“It’s both of us Chal…” Emilio answered. “It’s a handmade you and me.”

“Is that a Christmas gift for me?”

“I don’t think the people know you could speak Chal…” Emilio paused. “But if it is Santa maybe he knows more than other people knew.”

Chaltier giggled “Does that mean you-“

“No- it definitely doesn’t mean I entirely believe in Santa.” Emilio interrupted. “But perhaps I believe he is a little bit real.”

He picked up the doll and twirled it in his hand- it was childish but… At the same time, it was sweet, it was the first he felt that someone cared about him in the world- the first someone brought him a gift.

Emilio assumed he was alone but by the door, his Santa listened. Emilio wasn’t one to believe in something quickly – he believed that most times seeing is believing but this was an exception so she didn’t know if she was just lucky that this gift made him believe that Santa existed but that didn’t matter to her. What did matter is that she saw him smile and that was the only gift she needed for Christmas.


End file.
